Cat Sitting 2: The Rise of Cat
by Professor Wolfie
Summary: (Read Cat Sitting, before this) Steve takes on his worst enemy once again: a cat... or two...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to the last one-shot until my newest story is over, I present you with CAT SITTING 2: THE RISE OF CAT**

 **If you haven't already read, 'Cat Sitting' I suggest you do, or you may get confused while reading this. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Cat Sitting **2** : The Rise Of Cat

Oh no… No, no no, not again, he thought. Why, why is this happening again?! I can't do this; I just can't, not again, not ever again! His hand shook a bit holding the phone as his girlfriend of two weeks, who hated that label, talked over the phone, _"So it would really be great if you could just watch Cat and the house again. You did an amazing job last time, and I can't trust the others to do this for me,"_ Natasha said.

No, I just have to say no, Steve say 'No!' Then, the words tumbled from his mouth, "Of course I will," he smiled a bit, happy to please her, despite his better judgement.

 _"_ _Thank you so much Steve; I really appreciate this."_

"Oh it's no problem at all," he smiled nervously, thankful that Natasha couldn't see his face.

 _"_ _You know, since I moved, our apartments are pretty far away. While I'm on my mission, you could just stay at my place, if you want, so you don't have to make the long drive back and forth,"_ Natasha offered.

"Oh, uh sure, that'd be fine." That would work. Steve was taking a break from the Avengers for a bit. So he was currently unemployed. He was planning on going back, and everyone knew it. But he just needed a break, and the break was near its end. But he was planning on having another week or two off.

 _"_ _Could you come over tomorrow so I can show you what to do and all?"_

"Yeah. It's not like I've got anything else to do."

She chuckled into the phone. He loved her laugh … was that creepy? It probably was; he needed to stop thinking about it. _"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can get lunch after?"_

"Absolutely." He heard his washer beep and walked over, "Alright, gotta go, I need to do some laundry."

 _"_ _How fun. Bye Steve,"_ and the phone disconnected.

...Steve stood there with a worried look on his face, what has he gotten himself into…

No, it couldn't be that bad. Steve remembered, Socks. The Kitten he found a month ago and gave to Natasha. They both decided to name him Socks, because his paws were white, compared to his black body. Socks was the sweetest cat that Steve had ever met. Maybe Socks rubbed off on Cat. Maybe Cat was nice now. Steve hadn't seen Socks in a month (and by extension Cat), since he gave him to Natasha. He and Natasha usually hung out together outside of their homes, or in his apartment watching movies. So he hadn't seen the two felines in a while. Who knows…? Maybe Cat was good now.

Alright… maybe this won't be so bad…

….

Day 1…

It was simple, all he had to do was feed the cats, clean the litter box, and water the flowers. Natasha loved flowers. One of the things Steve loved about her … she was full of surprises.

Anyway … that was all he had to do – sweet and simple. He got off his motorcycle and stood in front of her apartment building … a high rise, high rent apartment building. He walked into the lobby, pushed the "up" button for the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Steve stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator reached its destination, he stepped out and walked down the hall to her 'Apartment' (also known as the penthouse), and unlocked the door with the key she gave him.

He walked into her apartment and shut the door behind him and tentatively looked around. Natasha's apartment was large and beautiful, the floors were a dark grey and black marble. There was a large kitchen with a big cooking island that had countertops made to match the marble flooring.

The kitchen had all new stainless steel appliances and the living room was large, with nice leather furniture. The walls were a cream colored, which was a beautiful contrast to the dark flooring. The entire back wall was windows, with a gorgeous wood-framed sliding door which led to a large balcony that ran the entire length of the apartment.

Natasha's apartment was peaceful and quiet, everything perfectly organized, barely a sign that anyone actually lived there. The only hint to the identity of the occupant, were the black, gold, and red accents in the home, along with the plethora of extremely well hidden weapons, which Steve assumed were everywhere. Steve was so busy looking around that he didn't notice the two, silent, evil creatures watching him from afar, from the far left corner of the penthouse.

Quietly, Steve took off his backpack, jacket, and shield, which he had strapped to his back hidden under the backpack. He also removed his shoes, as he didn't want to dirty or scuff Natasha's pristine floors. He hung his jacket up in the coat closet and picked up his backpack, which he had packed full of the things he would need during his week-long stay. He had packed his clothes, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, cologne, etc. He moved through the apartment admiring Natasha's good taste as well as checking out the rooms. Once he found the bathroom, he hung his backpack on the hook behind the door. He quietly walked back into the living room, thinking, _"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…"_

Steve yawned and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He hadn't noticed that the two cats had slipped into the kitchen. Socks took the position right behind his feet, while Cat hopped up on the island and glared hatefully at him, just waiting for him to turn around. Steve grabbed the orange juice bottle, the only thing in Natasha's fridge, and took a step back to close the fridge. He tripped over Socks, the seemingly innocent cat he saved only a few months ago. He lost his balance and hit his head on the island as he tumbled to the floor. He groaned in pain as he laid sprawled out on the floor, staring up, directly into Cat's one evil eye.

 _"_ _Oh god…,"_ he thought, _"What has he gotten myself into…?"_

Once Cat was sure he had sufficiently intimidated Steve, he hissed and stood up on the island. He jumped onto a stool and then down to the floor. The evil duo of Cat and Socks ran off, disappearing somewhere in Natasha's bedroom. Steve groaned and looked at the bottle of cold orange juice laying on the floor next to his head. Slowly, he pulled himself up and picked up the bottle. With a sigh, he began to open cabinets until he found the one containing the glasses. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some orange juice and walked to the bathroom to get his backpack.

Steve pulled out some paperwork he had to complete and he returned to the living room. He took a seat in the black leather recliner and turned on the television. _House_ was on TV and Steve smirked. Watching the re-run, _House_ reminded him of Tony, except Tony wasn't completely miserable, but sense of humor wise, they were just alike.

Steve looked down at his paper work, trying to pay attention; then looked back at the TV. He had been in the modern world for about two years now, and basically, he was used to it. He still enjoyed all the things from his time, but he also enjoyed some of the newer TV shows as well as some modern music and pass times.

With a sigh, Steve dropped the paper work on the coffee table, and gave in to _"House MD"_. He watched as House and Wilson argued about House's humanity and his general terribleness. Steve smirked; it was basically his relationship with Tony. Friends, but they also disliked each other in a way.

Steve smiled and watched quietly, procrastinating on the paperwork. He slowly dosed off in the comfortable recliner. The lights in the penthouse were motion sensors, except for the one in the bedroom. Steve remained motionless as he drifted to sleep and the lights turned off, making the transition to sleep even easier.

Directly in front of the recliner was a book shelf filled with books. There were things stacked next to the book shelf and Cat and Socks began climbing up the stack, trying to get to the top of the book shelf where they would have a direct view of him.

About an hour later, both cats were still perched atop the book shelf, watching … waiting … for Steve to wake up.

And so he did. Steve's eyes slowly opened to see the two beasts atop the book shelf … watching him. Three eyes glowing in the dark, the two grey-blue eyes of Socks and the one green eye of Cat. Steve gulped; they were staring at him. Then … he heard hissing.

Slowly, he reached over and turned on the lamp, deciding it would be safer to leave the light on for the night.

….

Night 2…

After work, Steve stopped to grab some groceries on his way back to Natasha's apartment. He walked into the apartment and yawned. Work had been long and hard. He had to train the new recruits, and the recruits were – how should he say it? Barton-y. He wasn't entirely sure if it would turn out to be a good or bad thing, but it was certainly bad for the instructors.

Steve sighed and walked to the fridge; he put the groceries away and decided to sit down and complete some of the paperwork for a while before he made dinner. But, as soon as he started walking around in the apartment, Cat and Socks began nipping and batting at his pants legs and ankles, like annoying little lap dogs. "What the he…," he looked back at the duo and simultaneously they hissed at him in response. Steve sighed, deciding to ignore it as best he could. He sat down in the recliner and the pair continued to harass him, batting at his fingers while laid on the arm rest of the recliner.

Steve quietly turned on the TV, trying to ignore the fact that Natasha's cats were trying to hurt him. He yawned loudly and his eyes watered and began to droop. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and listened to the background noise, and the motion sensor lights turned off just as he drifted off to sleep.

It was now 6 PM and it was getting dark outside. The TV was still on and Steve was asleep in the recliner closest to the bookshelf. There was silent movement near the book shelf; a book, _Crime and Punishment_ by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, fell off the top of the shelf and woke Steve. His eyes flew open and he sat up with a sudden jolt and looked behind him. On the floor next to the book shelf he saw the fallen book. Then another book, _Dead Souls_ by Nikolia Gogol, fell to the floor with a loud thud.

His eyebrows scrunched up as he looked at the two popular Russian books laying on the floor next to the book shelf. His mind was still too cloudy from sleep to realize exactly what was happening. Another book fell, _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy hit the floor near the first two dislodge classics. Steve slowly put the foot rest of the recliner down and stood up; he walked to the fallen books and picked them up, glancing back and forth from the books to the bookshelf.

Just then, Cat and Socks leapt off the top of the bookshelf; Cat latched her claws and mouth onto Steve's face while Socks latched onto Steve's shoulder, clawing at him, ripping his shirt, and biting his ear. Steve cried out in fear and he fell to the ground, scrambling to get the cats off him. As he descended towards the floor, Cat and Socks jumped off and landed safely on the ground. Steve's head hit the floor, hard; he saw stars circling around his head as he grew very dizzy. Now, Steve was laying on the floor, vulnerable to attack. Both cats emerged once again, and Socks began biting Steve's fingers repetitively while Cat began raking her claws against Steve's chest.

Steve groaned and lifted Cat off his chest, pulling pieces of his shirt along with the cat. He put him aside and reached down into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He thought that he probably had a concussion as well as some pretty bad cuts. He knew he needed help.

Luckily, JARVIS was programed in his phone. "Jarvis, call Tony; I need help. Tell him where I am and that I need his help. I need him," Steve shouted drearily.

 _"_ _Yes sir,"_ the AI responded.

Steve dropped his phone and waited. His head throbbed while Socks continued to bite his toes.

….

Tony arrived at Natasha's apartment building and ran inside. He took the elevator to the top floor, Natasha's floor. When the doors opened, he sprinted to Natasha's door and used JARVIS to override the locks. Tony slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There, on the floor, he saw Steve – alone; no cats were anywhere to be seen.

He walked in wearily, "Capsicle, you good?"

"Do I look _good_?"

"Well your hair's on point."

"Shut up Tony; just help me!"

Tony knelt down next to Steve, "They really did a num …"

Tony was cut off by Cat jumping out of the shadows and latching on to Tony's shirt. Tony squealed and fell backwards. Before he hit the ground, Socks jumped on his leg and began raking his claws down Tony's leg. Crack! Tony's head hit the floor. Once he was lying motionless on the floor, Socks jumped off and disappeared and when Socks was gone, Cat jumped off and ran and hid as well.

Quietly, Cat emerged and stalked over to Tony's leg; he lifted his tail and sprayed Tony's legs with ammonia- rich urine. "Damn, that cat pissed on me … and it stings."

Tony sobbed in pain. "Steve … we gotta get to the hospital. I think I have ammonia poisoning." His voice cracked multiple times and tears ran down his face. His hair was a mess and he, too, was now covered in bad scratches (plus cat pee).

"Okay. Let's get up." Steve slowly pulled himself first to a sitting position and then he used the counter to steady himself as he stood. He turned to help pull Tony to his feet. They were both dizzy; they hung on to one another for support.

They stumbled their way to the door and exited the apartment. "Let's leave this torture chamber unlocked and hope someone comes in a steals those beasts," Tony suggested.

"We can't do that to Natasha. Plus no one would steal the cats. They'd take all Natasha's possessions and leave the evil cats. No we gotta lock up." So they locked the door and headed for the elevator. "Wait … who's gonna drive?"

"JARVIS?"

….

Night 3…

During work, instead of completing his paper work, Steve looked up 101 tips to train cats. He studied the tips to he'd be ready to face and beat Cat and Socks.

Once he got off work, he drove to Natasha's apartment and walked in. The two cats were sitting on the table in front of the door – staring at him. "Now you to listen up! I'm the boss!" He said sternly, pointing a finger at the cats, who then unsheathed their claws and swatted at his hand, cutting his finger and drawing blood. "Ouch! Bad!" He said and turned to grab the spray bottle he had bought to help train the cats. However, when he turned around, only Cat was there…

Where was Socks? He figured out where Socks was, as soon as Socks launched himself off the top of the book case onto Steve's head. Steve let out a manly squeal as Cat bit his finger. He pushed the Cats off and scrambled out of the apartment. He was going to sleep at his place tonight.

….

Night 4…

Steve was determined not to call Thor this time. He had to learn to control these beasts, but he was going to need some help. And who better to help than Pietro Maximoff. "So you're telling me that the cats are trying to assassinate you?"

"Correct," Steve said with determination, as the two rode the elevator to Natasha's floor.

"So why did you agree to watch the cats if they're so much trouble?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want Natasha to think I don't like them."

"That makes no sense," he snorted.

"Pietro, just help me and it'll all be fine."

"Whatever."

Steve walked up to the apartment door and unlocked it, shifting his feet nervously as he opened the door. When the two entered, they saw four eyes staring at them. Cat and Socks were watching them intently with their evil eyes.

"They look angry," Pietro whispered.

"They always look angry; they're Satanists!"

Pietro nodded and gulped, staring in the eye of the one eyed cat named Cat, "Just distract them?"

"Yes…," Steve said. Neither of the grown men moved; they just stared at the cats as they spoke, too afraid to look away.

"Okay … good luck."

"You too."

Steve went off quickly, as Pietro looked away and saw the two cats stood up. Pietro was a blur as he bolted to Natasha's room, "Here kitties!" He yelled as the cats trotted stealthily over to him. Pietro saw Socks but not Cat. He turned around, ready to run, to make the cats chase him. Cat was crouching under Natasha's bed, hidden by the bed skirt. She emerged from under the bed … slowly, and latched her claws onto Pietro's leg.

"SHIT!" a voice with a thick foreign accent yelled. Steve could only feel sorry for Pietro, who was now running around the apartment. He began to run towards the kitchen and Cat fell off. Pietro stopped in the living room to look at his leg. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small shadow moving slowly. Cat was closing in on him. But where was socks?

Pietro looked around desperately, before he felt claws poking through his tennis shoe. He yelped and in a frenzy of panic and pain, he pulled Socks off his leg and tossed him to the floor. When she looked around, Cat was gone. _Now where is that cat?_ He thought.

"On the book shelf – LOOK OUT!" he heard Steve yell. Horrified, he looked up just in time to see Cat leap off the bookshelf. She landed on his face, digging her claws into his cheeks and biting into his shaggy hair.

Pietro screamed and fell backwards, tripping over the table. He continued to fall back and he landed on the table, breaking the glass top. Steve ran to help him, just as Socks began nip and claw at Steve's leg.

Steve used his foot to shove Socks off his leg and he continued to move towards Pietro. Pietro pulled Cat off his face and threw her. Just has he was taking a deep breath of relief, Socks jumped onto his chest and let out a terrible hiss.

Simultaneously, Steve caught Cat in mid-air and she let out an evil yell just before she bit down on Steve's thumb, "Ouch," he yelled.

Pietro cried out and pushed Sock's off his chest. He stood up. He took a deep breath and, with his incredible speed, he grabbed both Cat and Socks. With one cat in each hand, he ran to the bathroom, tossed them inside and slammed the door shut. He put his back against the closed bathroom door. "Okay, they're locked in the bathroom," Pietro announced.

He and Steve hurriedly exited the apartment.

"I'll call Thor," Steve announced.

Pietro huffed and slid to the floor against the wall, "You better."

Steve told Pietro, "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything except to never as me to help you cat sit these monsters again!"

Steve knew there was only one other person he could turn to for help defeat the twin terrors …

Deadpool ...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **and look out for my newest story coming soon 'The Avengers, on NBC': Bad Publicity, Fury has the solution, hire a reality show tv crew from nbc to follow the avengers around. Its a great idea, the new team getting to show their daily life... that is until Stark shows back up cause he cant miss being out of the spotlight!**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Notice!

**Be sure to follow Cat Sitting 2: The Rise of Cat!**

 **Because the third and last installment will come after my latest story ends.**

 **Its called:**

 **Cat Sitting 3: A Quest For Alpha Status**

 **So be sure to pay attention for it!**


End file.
